This invention relates to a means of storage for a software program connected in a flexible manner to a computer, in particular a video game program cartridge. More specifically, this invention relates to a cartridge with flexible connection, having a security system, to determine whether the cartridge/software is an authentic product or not.
Examples of a software control system of an external storage device which function as a means to store software that was used in the past, include patent applications published in the Japanese Patent Disclosures under numbers 61-296433 and 62-3331. Japanese Patent Disclosures 61-296433 and 62-3331 correspond to U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,635.
To summarize the inventions published in the Japanese Patent Disclosures, a software cartridge and a hardware main unit, are provided with the same security chip, so that if the same data is used, control is implemented by the software that operates the main hardware unit.